


silly you (you're mine)

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Series: whipped. [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crossdressing, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, No Smut, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: Or how his calf muscles slightly flex whenever he takes a step, and the backs of his thighs are exposed due to the very short…The very short… uh...





	silly you (you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> another jaesung fic!

“You're going out like that?” Jaemin asks with disbelief laced in his tone. He stares at his boyfriend's outfit, glaring at the exposed skin of his thighs. Fuck. Jisung watches him intently, unsure of whether this was a good or bad reaction. Giving his thighs a death glare? What is that supposed to mean?

“I thought I looked cute in this…” He says quietly, looking down at his clothes. When he was getting ready, he didn't think that much about it. He'd never taken into consideration that his boyfriend might not have liked it.

Jisung lets out a sad sigh, crossing his left leg behind his right in an attempt to break the older out of his staring.  
“What's wrong with it? Does it not suit me?”

Jaemin seems to come back to life, looking as if he'd forgotten there was a person attached to the legs. He gives an embarrassed smile, and Jisung feels his heart melt at how perfect it looks on him.

“You look pretty in it.” Jaemin finally says, nodding at his own statement. Jisung feels a blush spread across his face, and thinks about how ridiculously in love he must look at the moment. Making a strangled noise in the back of his throat, he quickly grabs the elder’s hand, making to pull him away from the porch.

Jaemin laughs, following with ease. From this angle, he can just barely see the younger’s face, only a sliver of his cheek, so he decides to instead focus on other things. Like how big the black sweater he's wearing looks on him, how the sleeves come down enough to give him sweater paws, and it's so, so cute. Or how his calf muscles slightly flex whenever he takes a step, and the backs of his thighs are exposed due to the very short…

The very short… uh...

“Jisung…” He starts, and he must sound uneasy enough for the other to stop walking and turn around. “Is your skirt too small or something?”

Jisung blankly stares at him, slowly letting his hand fall out from their shared grip. His eyebrows furrow a bit, as if processing the question. Jaemin is almost afraid that he's mad, from the way he's not responding, but the younger’s eyes suddenly light up and he breaks out into a bright laugh.

“Ah, you scared me.” Jisung says while giggling. Warmth spreads across Jaemin's cheeks. “The skirt is supposed to be this short, silly.”

The older of the two feels something bubble up in his chest, but he ignores it in favor of laughing along.

“It's pretty, isn't it?” Jisung playfully spins around. Jaemin smiles fondly.

“It's really pretty,” He agrees, and they share a soft kiss.

“But it's also really short and you're mine. Now go change.”

**Author's Note:**

> contribute to this tag, one person can only do so much! ♡♡♡  
> kudos and comments, please!  
> meet me on wattpad at @-qzhenghao


End file.
